blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanzell Kruger
|birthday= October 7th |sign= Libra |height= 178 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Blue |hair= Red |family= Dominante Code (Wife) |occupation= (former) |squad= |country= Diamond Kingdom (former) |workplace= |manga= Chapter 82 |anime= Episode 54 |jva= Satoshi Mikami |eva= Eric Vale }} is a former Commander of the Diamond Kingdom's army. After fleeing the kingdom, he now lives together with his wife Dominante Code and his students Mariella and Fana. Appearance Fanzell is a man of average height with a slim figure and well-defined muscle tone. He has medium length messy red hair, blue eyes and a stubbled beard. His attire consists of a white long sleeved shirt, blue pants, brown boots and a green coat. Personality Fanzell seems to be an easy going man with a habit of being undressed in front of people. He is also caring of his comrades, shown when he offered to help aid Asta to the Witches' Forest despite Dominante's warning of it being dangerous, stating that he could not just leave him dry like that. Biography Fanzell is a Commander in the Diamond Kingdom's army and an instructor in the magic training facilities, where he teaches Ladros, Mars, Fana, and Mariella. Disgusted by the kingdom's methods, he flees with his wife Dominante Code to the Clover Kingdom but they end up separated. He meets and trains Asta outside of Hage. Mariella is sent to bring Fanzell back but fails. Months later, Fanzell seeks the help of the Black Bulls, and they protect him from another attack from the Diamond Kingdom. Meanwhile Fanzell tracks down Domina in Kikka's black market. Fanzell, Domina, and Mariella then move into a house hidden in the woods. Months later, Noelle Silva and Finral Roulacase stop by the house to visit, and Fanzell answers the door naked. After listening to what happened to Asta, Fanzell decides to help find a cure for Asta's arms. Dominante suggests that they ask the Witch Queen, so they all head back to the Black Bull base through Finral's portal, pick up Asta, and head to the Witches' Forest. To sneak into the forest, they hide under invisibility cloaks, but because of the limited number, Fanzell flies with Finral and Asta on his lap. A branch accidentally catches on the cloak and Fanzell's clothes and pulls them off. The Security Golems sense the intruders' presence and chase them. The group flies toward and crashes into the queen's throneroom. When the queen notices that two armies are approaching, Fanzell recognizes that Mars is leading one of the armies. Fanzell then agrees to help along with everyone else if the queen cures Asta's arms. After the queen heals Asta's arms, Fanzell is glad that his arms are healed and tells Asta that he is for to face the Diamond Kingdom army because he has history with Mars. Afterwards Fanzell heads off to confront the Diamond Kingdom's army along with Dominante and Mariella. Once Fanzell confronts the army, he asks if Mars recognizes him, and realizes that Ladros is there, too. Ladros fires a blast at Fanzell, which Fanzell easily counters and realizes that Ladros and Mars are nothing like they used to be. Fanzell then asks for them to leave, but Ladros replies that they will not and also explains why they are there. Fanzell then charges past Mars and Ladros, and faces the army. While facing the army, Fanzell thinks about how Mars and Ladros are not attack and that he will have to face them soon. Fanzell continues to face the army while Dominante, Mariella, and the witches attack from below. When Ladros decides to join in, Fanzell easily captures him and asks again for him to leave. Ladros says that he will not leave, and Fanzell decides to attack Ladros but notices that the attack does nothing. When Mars shows up, Fanzell notices him and uses a spell to send Mars away because he knows that Mars was his strongest student. Fanzell then attacks Ladros with every thing he has and thinks about how he has to take down Ladros encase he had learned a powerful long ranged spell. Suddenly Fanzell notices that Ladros is perfectly fine, at which point Ladros explains how he had obtained the ability of absorption and expulsion once Fanzell left the kingdom. When Ladros starts to release his mana, Fanzell notices that their are multiple mana within Ladros. Ladros asks if Fanzell had brought someone important with him, which Fanzell quickly rushes away. After Ladros launches his spell, Fanzell manages to protect Dominante. Ladros quickly comes over and prepares to kill Dominante, which Fanzell tells to stop and that he need to use his magic for good. Ladros explains to Fanzell what he wanted all along, and tosses Dominante into the air. As Ladros fires a blast at Dominante, Fanzell is then shocked that when Mars protects Dominante and says that his teaching has reached him. Fanzell is then protected and healed along with Dominante and Mariella when Ladros starts to attack again. Fanzell asks Mars why he is helping them, which Mars replies that they do not have to worry since he is no their side. Fanzell then asks how they can deal with Ladros, which Mars replies that they need a powerful magic spell to overload Ladros or Anti-magic. Fanzell tells Mars that they need to have Ladros follow them to the other side of the forest, which Fanzell and Mars launch an attack to have Ladros follow them. Fanzell and Mars quickly rushes to the where Asta is. Once they reach the other side, which Fanzell notices the powerful mana that Salamander has. Fanzell then calls out to Asta and tells Asta to reflect the blast that Salamander had launch toward him. Fanzell then uses his magic to redirect the blast to Ladros and defeat him. Fanzell then lands close to Asta and comments about how stronger Asta has gotten. When Asta notices Mars, Fanzell tells him that he will explain later and that they will have to first take care of Salamander first. When Mars notices that the one controlling Salamander is Fana, Fanzell thinks about how he had heard that Fana had died and then notices that the eye on Fana is releasing some strange power. Fanzell then watches as Mars and Asta tries to save Fana, which Fanzell thinks about how Mars will be able to save Fana. When Fana's mana is about to explode, Fanzell tells the other to leave but decides to stay and but his faith in the two like the others. After Mars was able to save Fana, Fanzell hugs them both and expresses how happy he is that they are alive. Fanzell then listens along with the others as Fana explains what had happened to her after the experiment that had happened to her. After the explanation is finished, Fanzell thinks about how he has to check on Ladros but suddenly notices his presence. Fanzell tells to others to run, but is caught in the blast along with the others. When Ladros shows up, Fanzell asks what had happened to Ladros which Ladros explains what he had to do to survive. Fanzell then watches as Asta faces off against Ladros. When Ladros absorbs Salamander's mana, Fanzell comments about how that magic power gone beyond the power of the spirit. Fanzell continues to watch as Asta manages to defeat Ladros. When the Queen arrives on the battlefield, Fanzell and the others are captured by the queen. When Vanessa manages to defeat the queen, Fanzell is freed along with the others. After everything is over Fanzell decides to take Fana in and care for her while Mars and Ladros heads back to the Diamond Kingdom to make it better. Afterward Fanzell heads home with Fana, Dominante, and Mariella. Battle Prowess Magic *'Wind Magic': Fanzell uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate wind. He primarily uses this magic in combination with his swordsmanship. *'Creation Magic': Fanzell uses this form of magic to shape objects from wind. Wind sword.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor|Slicing Wind Emperor Slicing Wind Emperor Icy Wind.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor: Wintry Wind|Slicing Wind Emperor: Wintry Wind Slicing Wind Emperor Mountain Retreat.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor: Mountain Retreat|Slicing Wind Emperor: Mountain Retreat Slicing Wind Emperor Gale.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor: Gale|Slicing Wind Emperor: Gale *'Restraining Magic': Fanzell uses this form of magic to restrain his opponents with wind. Slicing Wind Emperor Whirlwind.png|link=Slicing Wind Emperor: Whirlwind|Slicing Wind Emperor: Whirlwind *'Reinforcement Magic': Fanzell uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Fanzell is a magic swordsman who was a instructor during his time as a Commander of the Diamond Kingdom's army, making him a powerful adversary. He is highly proficient in swordsmanship; he easily slices through Ladros' magic attack, and effortlessly defeats many mages of the Diamond Kingdom's army led by Mars and Ladros that invaded the Witches' Forest. He also has mentored Asta in swordsmanship. *'Enhanced Strength': Fanzell has great physical strength, as shown when he sends Ladros flying with a simple arm thrust. *'Mana Sensory': As a Wind Mage, Fanzell possesses the ability to sense mana from his surroundings. Equipment *'Grimoire': Fanzell possesses a grimoire, which contains various wind-based spells. *'Sword': Fanzell uses a sword in combat. Fanzell grimoire.png|Fanzell's grimoire Fights *Fanzell Kruger, Dominante Code, Mariella, and Witches vs. Diamond Kingdom Army: Win *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros: Win Events *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Relationships Dominante Code Dominante Code is Fanzell's wife. Mariella Mariella is an assassin sent to bring back Fanzell after he fled the Diamond Kingdom, but after Asta convinces her to change her way of living, she has now become Fanzell's student. Asta Asta helps Fanzell when he fled from the Diamond Kingdom and has learned swordsmanship from him. Trivia *Fanzell's grimoire design is the background for Stubborn Bull Book's cover. *Fanzell's favorite things are students' growth, open-minded fashion, and Domina's cooking. *Fanzell ranked 41st (tied with others) in the first popularity poll and 66th in the second. References Navigation pt-br:Fanzell Kruger Category:Human Category:Former Diamond Kingdom citizens Category:Wind Magic users Category:Creation Magic users Category:Restraining Magic users Category:Reinforcement Magic users